Isshin Denshin
Isshin Denshin (以心伝心, tạm dịch : thần giao cách cảm) là bài hát mở đầu thứ hai của anime Danball Senki. Lyrics |-|Kanji= 上手くいかなくたって くよくよするなよ 転んだ自分を笑っちゃおうぜ 組み合わせ次第で 可能性は無限 ぜんぶ試しちゃおうぜ たとえ小さな一歩も恐れないで踏み出そう やがて大きな進歩に変わるさ いつか 必ず 僕と君との情熱は いつでも以心伝心 さあ!最高のバトルを始めよう Next Stage 今よりもレベルアップした未来と出逢うため 夢を見る自由がこの世にないなら 楽しいことも笑えないね バラバラに見えて繋がりあってるんだ 無駄なことなんてないよ 石に躓(つまず)く理由も壁にぶつかるワケも 僕が確実に明日へ前進してる証拠さ 僕の身体と魂は いつでも以心伝心 そう!最強の勇気を見つけよう 未来のStage 誰よりもハイスペック 次世代の僕が待ってる 僕と君との情熱は いつでも以心伝心 さあ!最高のバトルを始めよう Next Stage 僕の身体と魂は いつでも以心伝心 そう!最強の勇気を見つけよう 未来のStage 今よりもレベルアップした未来と出逢うため |-|Romaji= umaku ikanakutatte kuyokuyo suru na yo koronda jibun wo waracchaou ze kumiawase shidai de kanousei wa mugen zenbu tameshichaou ze tatoe chiisana ippou mo osorenai de fumi dasou yagate ookina shinpo ni kawaru sa itsuka kanarazu boku to kimi to no jounetsu wa itsudemo ishin denshin saa! saikou no BATORU wo hajimeyou Next Stage ima yori mo REBERU APPU shita mirai to deau tame yume wo miru jiyuu ga kono yo ni nai nara tanoshii koto mo waraenai ne BARABARA ni miete tsunagari atterun da muda na koto nante nai yo ishi ni tsumazuku riyuu mo kabe ni butsukaru WAKE mo boku ga kakujitsu ni asu e zenshin shiteru shouko sa boku no karada to tamashii wa itsudemo ishin denshin sou! saikyou no yuuki wo mitsukeyou mirai no Stage dare yori mo HAISUPEKKU jisedai no boku ga matteru boku to kimi to no jounetsu wa itsudemo ishin denshin saa! saikou no BATORU wo hajimeyou Next Stage boku no karada to tamashii wa itsudemo ishin denshin sou! saikyou no yuuki wo mitsukeyou mirai no Stage ima yori mo REBERU APPU shita mirai to deau tame |-|Tiếng Anh= When things aren’t working out right, don’t mull over it Laugh with yourself when you fall over It depends on how you put it together, the possibilities are endless Just try out everything Don’t fear even the smallest steps, head on out It’ll surely turn into a big step some day Our passion is always one in mind in body C’mon! Let’s start the greatest battle, Next Stage To meet a future where we’ve leveled up more than we have now If you don’t have the freedom in this world to have dreams You wouldn’t be able to smile when you’re having fun Even if it looks scattered, they’re connected There’s no such thing as something useless The reason why you stumble upon rocks and hit walls It’s solid proof that I’m progressing towards tomorrow My mind and body are always acting as one Yes! We’ll find the best courage on the future Stage A generation with specs higher than all the rest is waiting for me Our passion is always one in mind in body C’mon! Let’s start the greatest battle, Next Stage My mind and body are always acting as one Yes! We’ll find the best courage on the future Stage To meet a future where we’ve leveled up more than we have now |-|Tiếng Việt= Khi mọi việc không như mong muốn thì cũng đừng bận tâm Tự mỉm cười và đứng lên sau khi vấp ngã Tuỳ theo sự kết hợp, khả năng của bạn là vô tận Hãy trải qua tất cả mọi thứ Dù là một bước đi nhỏ cũng phải tiến về phía trước mà không sợ hãi Nhất định ta sẽ thay đổi và tiến bộ hơn Giữa tôi và bạn luôn có thần giao cách cảm Tiến lên nào! Bắt đầu cuộc chiến tuyệt vời nhất, mở ra màn thi đấu tiếp theo Để đến tương lai tươi sáng hơn ở phía trước Trong thế giới này, nếu bạn không tự do mơ ước Bạn sẽ không thể mỉm cười khi có chuyện vui Những vật rời rạc khi kết nối lại Cũng sẽ trở thành thứ gì đó có ích Nguyên do làm tôi vấp ngã Sẽ là động lực để tôi tiếp tục hướng tới ngày mai Tâm trí tôi và bạn sẽ mãi mãi là một Đúng! Ta sẽ tìm được dũng khí ở những trận đấu tiếp theo Một thời đại tốt hơn đang chờ ta ở phía trước Giữa tôi và bạn luôn có thần giao cách cảm Tiến lên nào! Bắt đầu cuộc chiến tuyệt vời nhất, mở ra màn thi đấu tiếp theo Tâm trí tôi và bạn sẽ mãi mãi là một Đúng! Ta sẽ tìm được dũng khí ở những trận đấu tiếp theo Để đến tương lai tươi sáng hơn ở phía trước Video left|thumb|335px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát mở đầu Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Anime